1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel cover for a hatch that may be engaged with a rim for a water tight seal.
2. Prior Art
Various hatch covers that will sealably engage with a rim are known in the prior art. Many of these hatch covers are used in commercial fishing and other vessels and are subject to wear from salt water and other conditions. A hatch cover for use under these conditions should ideally be simple in operation, require little maintenance, and be capable of sealing tightly with a rim.
A patentability search was conducted on the above invention and the folowing references were uncovered.
______________________________________ U.S. PAT. NO. PATENTEE ISSUE DATE ______________________________________ 4,020,778 Sutton May 3, 1977 991,548 Schmid May 9, 1911 2,447,464 Jenkins August 17, 1968 4,273,064 Sutton June 16, 1981 255,017 Pond March 14, 1882 695,409 Mandt March 11, 1902 891,174 Hurlburt June 16, 1908 1,136,498 Tower April 20, 1915 1,204,221 Williams November 7, 1916 1,964,114 Gerlach et al. June 26, 1934 2,447,042 Velie August 17, 1948 2,793,892 Hutterer May 28, 1957 ______________________________________
Schmid (U.S. Pat. No. 991,548) discloses a door handle which rotates a rotary member disk. As the disk is rotated, arms attached to the disk are either extended or retracted.
The Sutton references (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,020,778 and 4,273,064) disclose a cover having a rotatable shaft as the shaft rotates, vertical movement is imported to the arms to pry against the rim through the use of camming means.
Jenkins (U.S. Pat. No. 2,447,464) provides a hinged door with a threaded shaft that moves bars on the same side as the handle about lugs that act as levers.
Pond (U.S. Pat. No. 255,017) discloses a handle that moves from a closed position parallel to the plate to an open position perpendicular to the plate which, in turn, moves a pair of arms outward toward the rim.
Mandt (U.S. No. 695,409) provides a handle attached to a transverse crank shaft that moves arms in order to engage apertures provided in cleats.
Hurlburt (U.S. Pat. No. 891,174) shows a pair of handles that are pivotally connected to a plate in order to move hooks underneath a plate that engage a rim.
Tower (U.S. Pat. No. 1,136,498) discloses levers moved by a handle which withdraw bolts from a door frame.
Williams (U.S. Pat. No. 1,204,221) provides articulated arms that are urged toward a rim by a spring and retracted through use of a handle.
Gerlach et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 1,964,114) discloses a handle that rotates a pivot member which extends and retracts rods which are connected eccentrically to the pivot member.
Velie (U.S. Pat. No. 2,447,042) discloses a plate with an outer convex bearing wherein levers are radially disposed and passed through U-shaped guy rods. An operating lever connected to a shaft rocks cam plates which, in turn, move the levers radially outward or inward.
Hutterer (U.S. Pat. No. 2,793,892) provides a handle which is rotatably mounted on a pivot in order to move a hub which either extends or retracts latch bolts.
Accordingly, it is a principal object and purpose of the present invention to provide a hatch cover that will seal tightly with a rim, be simple in operation, and require little maintenance.